The present invention relates to a full-open type upper garment particularly designed for patients which can be conveniently put on the sick and removed therefrom by the person who takes care of the sick.
Taking care of an apoplectic or paralytic patient is not an easy job. The person who takes care of the sick may have to expend a lot of time on dressing the sick. Therefore, there is a strong demand for garments specifically designed for the persons who are incapable of dressing themselves.
In order to satisfy this demand, the applicants invented an upper garment for patients and filed an application on Apr.29, 1993 under U.S. Pat. application Ser. No.08/055,833.
The present invention provides a full-open type upper garment which allows each sleeve, the front half body panel and the back half body panel to be respectively opened during the examination. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the upper garment comprises a back panel for covering over the back of a patient, two front panels sewed up with the back panel and fastened together by a zipper and respectively fastened to either side of the back panel by a respective zipper for covering over the front side of the upper body of the patient, two opposite sleeve panels respectively sewn up with the back panel and fastened up into a sleeve by a respective zipper in the longitudinal direction for covering around the hands of the patient. Therefore, either sleeve or the front half body panel (the front left panel and the front right panel form the front half body panel of the upper garment) of the upper garment can be conveniently opened when the doctor wishes to examine the patient.